Drabbles AkuAtsu (Shin Soukoku)
by IanShindou087
Summary: "Le mira a los ojos y siente un latido anormalmente fuerte, cálido y ruidoso, tanto que le pitan los oídos."
1. Miradas de odio

Atsushi y Akutagawa solían mirarse con odio, uno profundo que es fácil de detectar estando a su alrededor. Siempre era así por el día, miradas duras y palabras feas salían cuando se encontraban. Su interior se llevaba de odio, y si tenían la oportunidad, se molían a golpes. Pero por la noche eso se transformaba en algo totalmente distinto, sus miradas se volvían dulces y de sus bocas no tenían tiempo de pronunciar palabras. Realmente no entiendan que sucedía. Por el día no se podían ni ver, pero por la noche sus pasiones se desataban y se consumían mutuamente. Cuando la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, sus cuerpos se atraían, y sentían quererse y desearse hasta que el sol salía por el horizonte. Y con el tiempo, aunque ellos dos no quisieran reconocerlo, el odio se diluía lentamente y deseaban cada vez más que la noche llegara, poder dejar de lado esa rabia que les quemaba, y escuchar los gemidos del otro bajo las sábanas.

Y quizá con el tiempo y cientos de amaneceres en los que despertarían juntos, se darían cuenta de que el odio nunca había nacido entre ellos, y que empezaron a quererse mucho antes de que sus noches empezaran.


	2. El amor entre el odio

Todo es un papel, un montaje que utilizan para cubrir la verdad. Porque ellos no se odian a rabiar, no quieren golpearse hasta matarse. La verdad es que se tienen un gran cariño, uno tan grande que les hace quedarse horas mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, sin mover ni un musculo. Pero esos momentos nunca pasan a mayores, no llegan a tocarse, pues tienen miedo de no poder controlarse y dejar a la vista todo lo que guardan en su interior. ¿Qué dirían los suyos si se enteraran que aman a alguien del bando contrario? Por eso no traspasan la raya que ellos mismos crearon, aunque se permiten rozarla cuando se encuentran en secreto. Pero la cosa cambia cuando se encuentran estando con los suyos alrededor, pues se insultan, se gritan y golpean fingiendo odiarse, todo con una mirada de disculpa en los ojos. Y después de una pelea, siempre vuelven a verse en secreto. Atsushi trae un botiquín para curarle las heridas de Akutagawa, y entre las quejas por el escozor que lo producen las heridas, al pelinegro siempre se le escapan las mismas palabras, mientras observa al albino sanarle las heridas que él mismo ha creado.

"Atsushi, es doloroso amarse entre tanto odio."


	3. Confusión

La confusión inunda a Atsushi, haciéndole sentir aturdido y algo mareado. Siente un cálido y dulce cosquilleo en los labios, que lo único que hace es aumentar su confusión. Y no es capaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea estar tumbado en su cama y recordarlo todo una y otra vez, siendo incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Y es que fue todo tan rápido que ni con sus altos reflejos pudo notar lo que iba a ocurrir. Él simplemente estaba discutiendo con Akutagawa, como suele hacer siempre que se lo encuentra. Los gritos e insultos iban a más y el hombre tigre ya se estaba preparando para una pelea inminente. Cuando de repente Akutagawa lo besó. Sin decir nada y sin venir a cuento, el asesino de la Port Mafia presiono sus labios contra los suyos por unos cortos segundos, que para Atsushi fueron eternos. Y cuando se separó del pobre albino confuso, le golpeó con su rodilla en el estómago, haciéndole caer al suelo. Y Akutagawa huyó rápidamente con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, dejando al pobre chico con un tremendo dolor en el estómago y un peligroso y agradable cosquilleo en sus labios.

Y aunque ahora mismo Atsushi sigue tumbando en su cama, demasiado confuso como para pensar con calidad, hay algo que sabe con certeza, y es que sus discusiones con Akutagawa ya no volverán a ser lo mismo, y que de alguna forma u otra, desea volver a discutir con él tan pronto como sea posible.


	4. Rabia

Rabia.

Siente rabia cada vez que lo ve. Ganas inmensas de destrozarlo a golpes, verle sangrar hasta que no pueda más. Le odia, le odia tantísimo. Hierve por dentro y su recuerdo le produce una sensación desagradable. Y un día, cuando cree que su ira le consumirá por dentro… Un latido. Le mira a los ojos y siente un latido anormalmente fuerte, cálido y ruidoso, tanto que le pitan los oídos. Se asusta y no entiende, se siente aturdido y por un momento no sabe dónde se encuentra. Mira alrededor, completamente confundido y cuando sus ojos se cruzan de nuevo… Oh no, otro latido. Esta vez más fuerte que el anterior. Y sus piernas tiemblan, como gelatina en un terremoto. Siente calor en sus mejillas y puede notar que algo ha desaparecido. ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde ha ido su rabia, esa que siempre le consumía por dentro? Quiere buscarla, pero los latidos de su corazón son tan fuertes que le vuelven incapaz de centrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Y mientras el chico de ojos atigrados le mira confundido, Akutagawa huye, corre lo más lejos que su débil cuerpo le permite, asustado, pues su rabia se ha ido y eso le ha vuelto un cobarde enamorado.


	5. Escalofríos

Escalofríos. Eso es lo que sentía Atsushi siempre que veía a Akutagawa a los ojos. Esa mirada tan dura y fría parecía calarle los huesos, hasta hacerlos temblar como si fueran hojas a merced del viento. Era una mirada gélida, tanto que le atrapaba, imposibilitando que mirara hacía otro lado. Hasta parecía cautivadora, llamándole a acercarse y congelarse con él. Por una eternidad.

Sufría pesadillas. Unas donde esos ojos no le volvían a mirar jamás. Y cuando tenía una, que por desgracia de Atsushi era cada noche, se levantaba más agitado que nunca, con el cuerpo tenso y sintiendo un miedo infernal. Se había acostumbrado a que esos ojos le congelaran hasta el alma, y el sólo pensamiento de que eso podría dejar de ocurrir algún día, hacía que de sus ojos brotaran lágrimas al compás de los melancólicos latidos de su corazón.

Añoranza. Los días se hacían cada vez más largos y pesados. Añoraba su fría mirada, tanto que el invierno se había vuelto su estación favorita. Y le buscaba entre las calles, deseando encontrarle caminando por una de estas. Y por suerte solían coincidir con cierta frecuencia, no tanta como Atsushi desearía, ni en los lugares y situaciones en las que solía fantasear. Pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de verle y de cruzar miradas, era casi un adicto a esa sensación. Sus pupilas eran tan frías que llegaban a quemarle, provocando heridas justa y únicamente en su corazón. Y su deseo de ser mirado por esos ojos era tal, que escapaba a sus horas de sueño, paseando bajo cielos estrellados, mientras trataba de recordar, anhelante, esa sensación.

Se había enamorado. Su corazón había sido toscamente cautivado.


	6. Pedacitos de mí

Se rompe mientras camina de vuelta a casa. A trozos, se vuelve polvo que desaparece y no sabe realmente qué es lo que siente. Solo se pregunta, una y otra vez, si ha cometido un error. Y aunque sabe la respuesta, se niega a aceptarla, cayendo al día siguiente en la misma situación.

Besos, caricias y sexo.

Y aunque Atsushi preferiría llamarlo "hacer el amor", lo que le ofrece Akutagawa no es eso. ¿Hay amor en lo que hacen? De su parte, sí. ¿Le quiere? Indudablemente, lo hace. ¿Él le quiere de vuelta? Definitivamente, no. Y aun así se arrastra a su cama, noche tras noche, para sentir algo del calor que el pálido cuerpo de Akutagawa le ofrece. Quiere creer que de esta forma podrá llenar el vacío que siente en su interior. Pero ese vacío crece y nunca llega a llenarse del todo.

Y ha pensado en no volver, en cambiar el plan. Pero hay pedacitos de él esparcidos por toda su cama. Y aunque el vacío nunca se llena, si no está allí se siente incompleto. Así que corre a sus brazos, sabiendo que lo único que recibirá serán las migajas de lo que alguien llamaría amor.

 _ **Había pensado en escribir algo más, pero creo que está bien acabar aquí. Y espero que me perdonéis el angst y la relación tóxica, no tenía pensado escribir algo así, pero he empezado a escribir y bueno… Así ha salido. Igualmente espero que os haya gustado.**_


End file.
